


New Flames

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: reedua
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan finds herself lost in the woods and doesnt expect norman to come find her and she shows her appreciation</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Flames

New Flames  
(A Norman One-Shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM MORGAN 

Morgan stood in front of her tent, arms on her hips and she was finally done. After spending two hours try to set the damn thing up it was worth it in the end. With as mad as she had been when it didnt work the first time, she kept telling herself that this whole camping trip had been her idea. This was one of the many higher ranking camp grounds that had just about everything and anything you need to have a good time and still be outdoors.  
“Finally done.” She said to herself and turned to go look for the rest of her friends. They had all tried to help her but she was determined to do it alone so they headed down to the water hole and had gone fishing so she headed down the small path to find them. Loving the outdoors and the lack of cell reception and spending time with her friends.  
She took a seat next to Amanda who had already caught a fish and was smiling at her, “im so happy you suggested this Morgan , who would have thought that i would love fishing?” she was too excited for her own good but Morgan laughed anyways, Amanda was the wear pink and cant leave the house without make up type person but here she was outside roughin it like everyone else.  
“Well im happy you are having a good time, but i seem to recall you promising me top shelf man candy here..and its lacking..” she looked down the lake further and saw middle aged men staring at them with pot bellies and grey hair. “seriously lacking Amanda.”  
Amanda followed her gaze and busted out laughing, blowing one of them a kiss and he perked right up. Leave it up to her to tease them. “Dont worry, not everyone is here yet, those guys all have tan muscles and six packs, no beer bellies.”  
Morgan smiled, “well you better be right or im headed to the other side of the camp ground to find one.” She had been serious about letting go this weekend, living it up before life came flooding back in and they all had to return for fall classes. “lets go start that fire, and cook some food, im starving.”  
Together they walked back to their area and started a fire, by then more and more of their friends had shown up and indeed there were muscles and six packs but they were all taken, that was always her luck. Morgan grabbed a beer and headed off towards her four wheeler, time to explore this place before she decided it wasnt worth it.  
Through trees and heading off trails, seeing everything she could, Morgan heard another four wheeler pull up beside her. Whoever it was had on a helmet so she could tell anything about him, just that he was urging her on, wanting to race and thta he had really nice legs. “First one to the camp ground wins..” Morgan said revving the engine.  
“Youre on!” he yelled and he pulled up beside her, “different trails to take but no cheating, agreed?”  
Morgan nodded, “Three..two...one GO!” she yelled and together they took off, she knew this place like the back of her hand so she knew every short cut trail and every dead end one also. She laughed as they raced side by side until he broke off, heading the wrong way. She smiled and upped her speed, taking the shorting trail she knew. Wondering if she was going to need to get him after she won.  
*  
Norman raced away from the mysterious woman. She seemed so confident but they had discovered some new trails that would lead him right to the camp ground. He was happy he let Amanda talk him into going with her and a bunch of her friends. But it was actually getting good now.  
In no time he made it back to the camp ground and waited awhile but she never showed and it was starting to get dark, he was worried. It was easy to get lost here if you didnt know the way. He pulled along side Amanda and took off his helmet, “i think i just met your mysterious friend but she isnt back yet, we were racing.”  
Amanda looked all around, “shit its getting dark, think you could go look for her, dont need her getting lost out here.”  
Norman nodded and grabbed his backpack with supplies just in case. “gonna head out and find her, if we arent back dont come out lookin, its too risky at night.” He waited for her to nod and took off quickly on some of the ways she might have taken to get back sooner. He knew that just because you knew this place doesnt mean something bad couldnt happen..  
He passed the sight of a small water fall formation and head a scream, he jumped off the four wheeler to see that hers had tumbled to the bottom and was face down in the water. Morgan stood on a large rock, a few scrapes on her face. He left his four wheeler where it was a pocketed the keys, trying to make it down to her without killing himself.  
“Just stay there, im comin!” he yelled and tried to focus on getting down. It took him over 20 minutes as it was now pitch black and he needed his hands free so he couldnt hold the light. He took the last jump into the waist deep water and walked slowly to the rock she was sitting on. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, digging into his backpack looking for the small blanket and giving it to her.  
She shivered and took it, wrapping it around herself, “yeah not sure what happened, im usually really good around this place but its been awhile and i went too far in and next thing i know that damn thing is free falling.”  
He looked at the long way up, “damn miracle you didnt break anything. Amanda said you might have come this way.”  
She looked at him, “how do you know Amanda?”  
He chuckled and put his hands up, “easy there girl, just one of her friends. She told me id be meeting someone special on this trip, guess that would be you. Im Norman.” He stuck his hand out and she shook it lightly.  
“So you are the one she was talking about when she said sexy as hell and muscles...” she seemed to realize what she said and blushed.  
Norman laughed, “well thank you, she did mention how beautiful you were but not like this.” He sat next to her on the large rock, deciding on what to do. “You wanna try and make it back?”  
She shook her head, “its too dark and we will get lost, any chance you got a tent in that bag of yours?”  
He pulled the bag over and dug through it pulling out the small tent, “i come prepared, gonna have to share if youre okay with that.” He smiled and winked at her, she nodded, “i never got your name by the way.”  
“Morgan, thanks for coming to look for me, figured everyone would be drunk by now.”  
“Oh they were but i dont drink when im out here, wanna be clear headed.” She shivered and he got up to set up the small crappy tent, pulling one more blanket out of the backpack and laying it inside on the ground, “gotta get you outta those clothes.”  
She stood and started to undress. Standing in front of him naked, letting her clothes dry on the rock. Norman couldnt look away from her, she was so beautiful and naked..his cock pulsed and he tried to look away but when she walked up to him he couldnt look away.  
“You got me outta them.” She said before she kissed him on the mouth. Her hands going under his shirt, lifting it above his head.  
“Jesus..come here.” He said and pulled her against him, she was a small thing and it was easy to lift her onto him, her legs locking around his waist, he kissed her this time, twirling his tongue all inside her mouth, hearing her moan and writhe against him, he walked them back towards the tent and let her get down and inside of it.  
He kicked his shoes off and got in, seeing her laying there naked for him. Legs spread wide, arms above her head, “fuck you are beautiful, cant wait to taste.” He said and kissed up her thighs, parting her legs wider. “Morgan..he said her name in moan when her hands found his head and pushed it down to her dripping pussy. He didnt hesitate to lick her, sucking on her clit and spreading her lips apart to get in deeper to taste.  
“Norman..fuck that feels good..” she moaned and wrapped her legs around his face. Giving herself over to him, trying to make the best of a shitty night.  
He hummed against her, teasing her with the vibrations of his mouth, “on your knees.” He said deeply, helping her turn over and get on her knees so her perfect ass was in his face, he spread her legs open and licked from her pussy to her ass, hearing her moaning louder this time. Eating from behind was so much better, that way he could taste her ass as well as her sweet pussy.  
“Please Norman...” she moaned and rocked her hips back. “spank me..”  
Norman grinned and pulled his hand back letting it slap her ass with a loud pop and a groan from her, he grabbed his aching cock and rubbed it over her slick folds, seeing how wet she was making him, “want me to fuck you like this?” he asked kissing her lower back.  
“Fuck yes, just like this..”  
He gave her ass another slap before he thrusted in, getting in as deep as he could until his balls slapped at her ass. “jesus youre so fuckin tight Morgan..move your hips back...fuck just like that.!” He watched as she thrust back on him hard, fucking herself on his cock. Seeing himself disappear in and out of her tightness. One hand snaked to her throat and lifted her up, and back against his chest so he could suck on her neck, his other hand going to her little clit to work it fast.  
“God Norman..just like that..” she moaned and thrusted back against him even harder.  
He bent her forward and started to pound into her sweet pussy as fast and hard as he could, seeing her back bowing for him feeling the familiar tightness around him, she was so close and he could feel it, “gonna cum for me Morgan..i can feel it..wanna feel you tighten around me..”  
“ahh...god..im so close..”  
The tip of his cock was so sensitive it was about to pop off, he slapped her ass once more and she came hard, sucking his cock in deeper and he continued to pound into her tight pussy, “cum for me girl...make me cum..fuck oh god..just like that!!” she pushed back hard against him and he came, air exploding out of his chest, his cock pouring his cum deep inside her.  
He pulled out and watched as it dripped out of her, leaning down to suck it out, tasting his cum along with hers only made him want to go back in and fuck her harder, “god that was fuckin amazing.”  
She laughed and laid down with him, “yes it was, sorry i just kinda jumped you like that but fuck you are sexy.”  
Norman grinned and kissed her, “you are sexy as fuck yourself baby, and you can jump me any time.”


End file.
